Visions Are Seldom All They Seem
by finnsantana
Summary: If you haven't watched Maleficent yet I don't suggest reading this. Inspired and based off the film, a crossover featuring Finn as Aurora and Santana as Maleficent. I would also like to say I in no way shipped Mal/Aurora in the movie, but thought this would make a cute crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Santana leaned into the window looking down at the baby boy that rest in the basinet, her lip curled up at him, "It's so ugly I almost feel sorry for it." She muttered, speaking to the crow on her shoulder. The baby giggled up at her. He was a prince, the son of the man Santana had once been in love with, but now loathed and despised. She had taken out her anger for him on this baby, he was cursed to fall into a sleep like death when he turned sixteen, but until then he was to live with three airheaded fairies. The same fairies that thought blessing him with attractiveness and charm were good birthday presents and were now trying to figure out how to feed a baby. Santana was sure that these idiots were going to be the death of Finn before her curse even had the chance. Shaking her head the fairy pulled away and walked towards the forest, she had better things to worry about than this beast-like child Santana did her best to ignore Finn, but there was some part of her that couldn't. She kept a watchful eye over him, watching him grow, and inconspicuously helping him when he was getting into trouble. She'd even spoken to him once or twice, but she would never admit to having enjoyed it.

* * *

When he was fifteen, and had grown into a tall handsome young man, Finn found his way into the moor where Santana and the rest of the magical creatures resided. She quickly hid behind a few bushes not wanting the boy to see her. She wasn't the friendliest looking fairy, she had no wings, and atop her head were long black horns.

_"You can come out." _Finn in said in a soft sweet tone. _"You don't have to be afraid."_

Santana scoffed, "It's you who are going to be afraid."

_"No I won't." _He frowned a little as seeming slightly offended that he would say that.

Santana let out a shaky breath and stepped out into the light. She kept her eyes low for a couple of seconds gripping onto her staff almost nervously. She slowly dragged her gaze up over him. He had definitely grown into an attractive young man; this was the closest they had been since he was young.

_"I know who you are." _He said with a smile on his face.

"You do?" Her eyebrow quirked up in confusion.

_"You're my fairy godmother. I've seen you before… watching over me." _He spoke as if there couldn't be any other possible explanation, so sure of himself; it was rather endearing actually. Santana shook her head, but decided not to argue with him, if Finn wanted to believe that she was a fairy godmother than fine.

_"I remember that bird too." _He said cheerfully.

Santana smirked and looked to the crow on her shoulder, "Into a human." She waved her fingers at it. He transformed into a man right before Finn's eyes. Santana had saved the bird, who preferred to be called Diaval, before Finn was even a twinkle in his parents' eyes. Ever since then Diaval had been her companion and her eyes and ears.

_"Diaval." _He bowed in front of Finn. _"Woah." _The teenager mumbled giving a wide eyed look to them both. "You should go Beastie." Santana said her smile fell away and her usual grimace graced her face. She turned to walk away from them towards her thrown.

_"No wait." _He looked to her and sighed. _"Please I feel like I've dreamed of this my whole life." _

Santana's fingers gripped onto her staff a little tighter, why was she even giving this some thought, she ruled this moor, and didn't let anyone have any sway over her. She took a deep breath and glanced towards him again, catching Diaval's expression and scowling at him. That bird always seemed to be pushing her towards the_ right _thing. "Fine." Santana snapped.

_"Yes!" _Finn exclaimed practically jumping with excitement.

Santana shook her head and moved to sit by the lake beneath a large tree. Finn followed her sitting down and removing his shoes so he could dip his toes into the cool water. He gave her a lopsided grin, his childlike innocence shone through his eyes.

* * *

The next few weeks was filled with fun and excitement, something that Santana wasn't used to, but Finn kept coming to the moor and spending time with her. They talked and she watched him play with the other creatures. She was happy, but she found herself getting attached to Finn. She knew she already cared about the boy having watched him his entire life, but actually spending time with him made her see there was something more. She was even able to talk to him when he asked her about her wings. _"Other fairies have wings…. Where are yours?" _He had asked in the most innocent tone. She didn't tell him everything of course, just that they had been stolen from her, it had been years since it had happened, but it was still so painful to think about let alone talk about. Somehow Finn managed to make it slightly easier.

* * *

Santana snuck into the fairy's cottage late at night and into Finn's room as he slept. It was a few days before his sixteenth birthday and she wanted to remove the hex as soon as possible. She started to chant trying to remove the curse she had placed on him, but nothing worked. As she had stated when she cursed him no power in this world can break the curse, nothing but true love's kiss. "But true love doesn't exist." She whispered to herself. She was angry that she had been so stupid, she cursed this poor sweet boy, and now there was nothing she could do about it. She decided then and there that she would tell him about it and warn him the next chance she got.

* * *

"Finn I need to speak to you." Santana spoke in an abnormally gentle tone. She took a deep breath and looked to him as he walked close to her. He was visiting her in the moor like he did every day. _"What is it?" _He asked plopping down beside her.

"I have to tell you something." She took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Her eyes moved over his face, the look of adoration he held for her was something that made her heart stand still. She didn't deserve that look, she didn't even deserve his friendship. "Finn there is evil in this world, hatred and revenge, and I can't keep you from it." She looked down at the ground and opened her mouth to continued, but he stopped her.

_"Nothing can hurt me as long as I'm with you." _He gave her his usual sweet and dopey smile. _"There is something that I wanted to talk to you about." _He leaned a little closer to her. _"I want to live here with you." _

Santana's eyes widened at what he said, but after a couple of seconds her expression softened and she gave a smile. Maybe just maybe she could keep an eye on him and the curse could be stopped. "Alright beastie." She gave him another smirk.

_"Great! I have to tell my aunts." _He started to push himself up and run towards the cottage. She shook her head watching him for a moment, those airheads probably didn't even know he had been leaving the cottage every day, they would probably lose their own heads if they weren't attached to them.

It was a few hours later when Finn came running back, tears in his eyes. He walked right up to her, _"I'm cursed." _He sputtered out. _"My aunts…they aren't even my aunts… they told me… that __**you **__put a curse on me! You're the evil in this world!" _He shouted at her. _"They told me about the king and you… the evil fairy." _He kept going as tears streamed down his cheeks. _"I turn sixteen tomorrow and I'm going to die. This isn't fair!"_

Santana was taken aback, "I… I'm sorry." She stepped forward and reached out for him.

_"Don't touch me!" _He screamed. _"I don't want you anywhere near me."_

"Finn wait!" Santana for a split second thought about using her magic on him, but instead she let him turn and run.

Diaval squawked at her and she waved her fingers at him, "Into a human." She took a deep breath willing herself not to cry, but she cared for that young boy so much and now he hated her. _"Go after him." _Diaval spoke.

"No." Santana said wiping her eyes.

_"But the curse." _He continued hoping that she would see reason.

"There is nothing I can do about the curse! True love is the only thing that can break it and it doesn't exist!" She snapped getting angrier by the second. She gave a frustrated scream slamming her staff down and causing a crack in the earth, a few pixies screamed and flew off, but she didn't care.

* * *

Finn ran, he ran past the cottage, and towards the castle. He had a family waiting for him in there, a family that would save him from Santana and the curse. At least that's what he thought. The fifteen year old ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He got to the gate, but had to convince a guard that he was in fact the prince. When he was finally brought to his father he was immediately sent to be locked in his room, his father screaming that he was back too soon. It didn't matter though. There was nothing anyone could do about the curse. He would prick his finger before the sun set the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's birthday arrived and Diaval continued to argue with Santana. "There is still nothing I can do. I tried to break the curse already." She sighed heavily. "He's going to die."

_"Go to the castle." _He yelled.

"If I step foot in there Stefan will kill _me." _

_"Go!"_

Santana quickly turned pointing her staff at him, "You are lucky to have been kept around for so long do not push it!" She yelled back at him.

_"Santana if you don't go you'll never know if you'll be able to save him or not."_

She pulled back her staff and let out another long sigh. "Into a horse." She waved her hand at him. Diaval carried her through the forest and towards the castle, she put the guards to sleep and entered the castle with Diaval, human again, at her side. She crept through the corridors, she could hear a cluster of soft sobs coming from nearby; they sounded like the king and the fairies. "No." She whispered fearing the worst.

Santana swallowed hard watching them and waiting somewhat impatiently for them to move, but they were sobbing and talking to each other. The fairies thought trying to find a princess to give him true love's kiss would do the trick, but King Stefan's only thought was about killing Santana to reverse the curse. He started to walk down the corridor while the sniffling pixies followed him. Santana slipped past them towards the room they had been standing in front of. Quietly she and Diaval stepped inside, on the bed in the middle of the room lay Finn. He looked peaceful as if he was only sleeping just like the curse had entailed. She looked back at Diaval who waved her forward, she sighed turning towards Finn again, her eyes welling with tears.

She ran a finger down his cheek, "I'm so sorry." Santana spoke as if he could hear her. "I'm not going to ask you to forgive me. What I did is unforgivable. I was so angry... but I never dreamed that I could love you so much. You stole what was left of my heart. And now I've lost you forever." She dragged her eyes over his freckled and innocent face. "But I swear I won't let anyone hurt you, you will be safe as I live... and not a day will go by that I won't miss your smile." She leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. "Goodnight Beastie."

_"You!" _She heard Stefan rush in. Santana pulled back and turned towards him, glaring, she didn't care if he was just as heartbroken as she was. She didn't even think he had a right to be. It was his fault. "Leave me be Stefan!" She shouted stepping forward and moving her hand sending him flying through the door. "Into a wolf." She pointed at Diaval. He turned from a man to a wolf immediately pouncing on King Stefan. Guards came from different parts of the castle coming at Santana with iron swords, she screamed when it came near her. "How dare you!" She yelled at Stefan. She had told him years ago than iron was one of the only things that could harm her. She'd only told him that when she thought he was a sweet young boy. She regretted ever telling him anything, ever thinking that he could be her true love, all he had done was turn against her when he wanted more power. She would never forgive him for what he did to her and her wings.

They continued to fight, Santana pushed the guards away with her magic, "Into a dragon." Diaval morphed into a dragon spitting fire at the guards and saving her from their iron swords and armor. Santana scowled and moved forward attacking king Stefan and sending him flying into the ball room.

* * *

Everyone was so busy fighting that no one noticed the prince was awakening slowly. His eyes fluttered open, remnants of what Santana had said to him echoed in his mind. She loved him and was sorry for what she had done; deep down he knew that she told the truth. He slid from the bed and went to investigate the noise only to almost get hit by the hot flames. _"Woah." _He whispered deciding to go a different route.

As he climbed staircases and explored different rooms trying to find his way to the ballroom where all the noise was coming from, he discovered a class case holding a large pair of wings. They fluttered and banged against the glass as if trying to break free. It suddenly made sense, the curse, and why Santana didn't have any wings. He could only imagine how much more beautiful she had been with these giant wings carrying her through the sky. It made him angry that his father would do something like this to someone else. Whoever this man was that had helped bring him into this world was someone he didn't want to know. He moved around to the other side of the case and carefully began to push it forward until it fell and shattered sending glass flying everywhere. The large brown wings broke free and began flying out of the room, Finn hoped that they were going back to where they belonged.

* * *

Santana's cheek was cut and her body bruised, but she wasn't willing to give up this fight. She looked up just as Stefan was about to come at her again, but her eyes weren't on him, her attention had been caught by something else. She closed her eyes feeling her wings reattach themselves onto her back. For the first time in a long time she felt like herself. She shot up into the sky a second before Stefan's sword came down. _"How is that possible!?" _He screamed in a rage.

"Magic." She said with a smirk. She dived after him, this was going to end once in for all, her arms wrapped around him, but she ignored the burning from his armor. She carried him up and though they struggled in the air she managed to fly through a large window. It was getting harder and harder to hold him. She struggled to keep him up, the burning against her flesh became too much and suddenly he slipped from her grasp. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but there only seemed one way for this fight to end and that was with a death. Santana kept her eyes averted from the tragedy below. She didn't know what to do now, the fight was over, but the love she had spent seventeen years protecting was gone to her.

She looked left and right before taking off towards the moors. She was part way there when Diaval joined her still a dragon, and not looking too well. "Into a crow." She whispered watching him transform midair. They made it back to the moors and Santana slumped into her thrown panting heavily. She was wounded, but slowly starting to heal. "Into a man." She muttered. As soon as Diaval was human again he looked to her with an almost panicked expression, _"You have to go back." _Santana gave him a confused look. _"You have to get Finn." _

"He's dead." She sighed.

_"You promised to protect him." _

"And I shall!" Santana screamed. "No harm will come to him." Diaval still didn't seem convinced. "I cannot bring his body here, he is safer at the castle. No one will touch him."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana moved her hand across her forehead letting out a long sigh, she was healing thankfully, the burns faded away along with her cuts and bruises. Her body may have healed, but her heart was still broken. She could hardly believe that Finn was gone. He was gone and she was to blame. She took a deep shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She told herself not to cry, she didn't deserve to shed tears for him.

_"Santana?" _

Her head whipped upwards so she was looking straight forward, she blinked her eyes a couple of times wondering if she was going crazy or if she had actually heard his voice. "Finn?" She called out in response. There weren't any other creatures around, they were hidden away; it was just her… and apparently a ghost. She sighed again; she was going crazy.

_"Santana!" _She heard it again only louder this time just before he stumbled through some bushes and fell into the waters. "Finn." She pushed herself up and ran towards him. "You're awake…and alive." Her tears of sadness turned to joy as they flowed down her cheeks. She leaned down grabbing his hand and pulling him up to his feet.

_"Yeah… I heard you talking… and then I was awake." _He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I'm so happy to see you." She cupped his cheek with one hand running her thumb across his cheek bone. "I thought you were lost to me forever." He turned his head into her hand and nuzzled gently. "I love you." She whispered. "I'm speaking the truth, I love you beastie."

_"I know… and I love you too." _He shook his head and pulled back a little. _"I was angry with you, but I know now why you did it." _He took a deep breath looking into her eyes.

Santana smiled and stepped forward again, she pressed her lips to his letting her eyes flutter shut. Around the thorns and brambles started to fade away and became the beautiful gardens that were the moors once again. Her thrown of thorns became vines and flowers and the large wall that once separated King Stefan's kingdom and the moor disappeared. She kept her lips attached to his smiling against them, she loved this prince more than words could explain. The prince that was going to become a king and rule the moor and his kingdom together in peace. He was completely amazing and she couldn't believe that a sweet natured young man could have fallen in love with a wicked fairy.


End file.
